


[Podfic] Tour de Force

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, secret genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Write what you know” was good enough advice for Jo March, so it’s good enough for Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tour de Force

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the largest podfic project I’ve attempted so far, and full of a lot of firsts for me (first podfic longer than an hour, first time getting a podfic beta’d, first time using music in a podfic), and I am so enormously proud of it, but mostly relieved that it’s finished. I finished recording it in the summer and then editing kicked my ass and life got in the way, but it feels like I’ve been continually working on, or thinking about working on, this thing since July. Holy shit. 
> 
> So many thanks (SO MANY) to [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/profile) for betaing this for me, and for flailing adorably. And for generally being amazing. 
> 
> The first time I read this story, I finished it in the middle of the night and my first instinct was to call [calenlily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/profile) and read it to her. I didn’t, because it was the middle of the night (for which she probably thanks me), but that sent the fic to the top of my ‘to podfic’ list. I love this story a lot and I hope that that comes across in this podfic. Enjoy!
> 
> The music is “Oxford Comma” by Vampire Weekend.
> 
> **NB** : I tried streaming and the player crashed after only a minute. For something this long, I'd suggest downloading.

  


**Length** : 2h 09m 27s | 93.5 MB | 23,529w  
 **Download Link** : **[mp3 from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nsi3a8ghlijuuqh)** | **[m4b from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?w2mew2zd7qvvt9u)** | **[mp3 from tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/mjis)** (will autoplay) | **[mp3 from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tour-de-force)**  
 **Special Features** : [Bloopers](http://tindeck.com/listen/yjbs)


End file.
